All Hallow's Eve
by Me Gots No Name
Summary: I did a G Gundam fic, the poor guys! I explain why it sucks at the end. Happy All Hallow's Eve to you all.


All Hallow's Eve By Me Gots No Name  
  
Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I owned G Gundam, I don't, so chill you suits! It's all about freedom, man!  
  
"You kids have fun trick~or~treating!" Chibodee called out to Sai and Cecil as they went to the street in their costumes. "I just hope Sai doesn't get creeped out by some of the other trick~or~treaters," he added to himself.  
  
Just then, another trick~or~treater dressed as the Headless Horseman. Sai took one look and ran off, Cecil in hot pursuit.  
  
Chibodee shook his head sadly. "Thank goodness the desire for candy is stonger than fear." He walked into his house where everyone was waiting to watch a movie.  
  
Domon and Rain were sharing a recliner, as were Argo and Nastasha. Chibodee's crew was sitting on the sofa. George and Marie were on the floor leaning against the recliner occupied by the Neo Japan couple. It was a calm scene. Too calm. . .  
  
"Banzai!"  
  
That was the only warning anyone had before Chibodee jumped across his crew's laps.  
  
"When're we gonna watch the movie?" Domon asked. "For that matter, what're we watching?"  
  
"Well, I wanted to get something cool or supernatural like 'The Sixth Sense' or 'The Good Son,' but Blockbuster was out, so I got 'The Blair Witch Project.'" Chibodee got up to start the tape and get the candy.  
  
"Oh no, Chibodee! Let's not watch that!"  
  
"It's too stupid!"  
  
"They don't wanna see that!"  
  
"Let's get something else!"  
  
The girls on the sofa protested like this until Chibodee jumped across their laps again.  
  
"Now calm down, girls! 'The Blair Witch Project' is a very educational film for people who make movies."  
  
"How does it educate people who make movies?" Argo asked.  
  
"It teaches them what not to do. Now everybody grab some candy. The movie's starting!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sai and Cecil came to the first house on the corner ready for some candy. Sai had some trouble walking around, considering he was dressed up like the Grim Reaper. Cecil was dressed up like a witch. They knocked on the door and shouted "Trick or treat!"  
  
The owner of the house opened the door. "You kids go away! I ain't got no candy! And your costumes suck!" He slammed the door.  
  
Sai knocked on the door again, but when the owner answered this time, Sai grabbed him by the shirt and held him over the ground.  
  
"Give us candy or I will carve the word 'agony' into every inch of your flesh with a rusty blade," Sai said with all the sincerity he was capable of. The owner immediately handed Cecil all the candy he had. "Thank the nice man, Cecil."  
  
"Thank you," Cecil said as the owner ran into his house terrified.  
  
"Sai, how did you come up with that?" Cecil asked as they continued down the street.  
  
"Chibodee told me to say it to anyone who didn't give us candy."  
  
"I didn't think Chibodee could come up with something like that."  
  
"He didn't. He got it from some website," Sai explained.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This is such a stupid movie," Chibodee commented as he munched on some M&M's.  
  
"What are they even doing?" George asked through a TootsiePop.  
  
"This has a complete lack of a plot," Nastasha said as she reached for a Twix.  
  
"Actually, it doesn't," Domon said. "The problem is the plot is really stupid. Pass the Snickers. . ."  
  
" 'We're lost!' 'Well, you're stupid!' 'No, you're stupid 'coz we're lost!' " the voices on the TV exclaimed.  
  
"Let me get this straight: People actually paid money to see this?" Marie asked while getting another bag of Skittles.  
  
"As far as I know, yeah," Chibodee said as he hunted for more M&M's.  
  
" '%&$@ OFF!' 'YOU %&$@ OFF!' 'SHUT UP, YOU %&$@S! WE'RE LOST!' '%&$@! WE'RE LOST!' "  
  
"No offense, Chibodee, but I think the people who made this should pay us to watch it," Rain said before getting a handful of candy corn.  
  
"None taken. Hand me a Snickers, Domon." Chibodee gave Domon some M&M's in exchange for the candy bar.  
  
" 'Just sit right back and you'll hear a tale, a tale of a fateful trip! That started at this tiny port aboard this tiny ship!' "  
  
"Oh no! They're singing theme songs from 70's TV shows! Lord save us!" George said in his driest brand of sarcasm.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Trick or treat!"  
  
A woman opened the door with a bowl overflowing with candy. Unfortunatly, Sai never saw the candy because he bolted down the street.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SPIDER LADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Come back, dear! You forgot your candy!" The woman in the spider costume called.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll take it to him." Cecil took twice the candy and went after Sai again. "Calm down Sai! You can't run away every time someone answers the door in a costume!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" 'OH MY GAWD!' 'OH MY GAWD!' '%&$@!' '%&$@!' 'Dude's lost!' 'OH %&$@!' 'He's lost!' 'RUN!' 'RUN!' "  
  
Chibodee began throwing SweeTarts at the TV to express his boredom.  
  
"Chibodee, you know you have to clean up the room when the movie is over," Bunny said.  
  
At this, the rest of the guys began throwing SweeTarts at the TV, at which all of their girls punched them each in the arm for being so mean to Chibodee.  
  
"Domon, you should clean up with Chibodee when the movie's finished," Rain suggested.  
  
"But Rain~"  
  
"DO IT!"  
  
"Yes ma'am!"  
  
Nastasha probably would've said the same thing, but Argo was busy whispering something in her ear which, from the look of her face, she was extremely interested in. *Readers, insert impure thoughts here.*  
  
"You should help clean too, George," Marie said.  
  
"But Miss Marie Louise, it just doesn't seem fit for a knight. It's below me," George replied. "Knowing Marie," he thought, "I should be able to get out of this with that pathetic look she seems to love..." George gave Marie the sad puppy dog eyes girls go absolutely nuts over. Marie did it back and this story has gone from a most humerous plot to a scene where we're trying to see who from Neo France can guilt the other one into doing their way with the sad puppy dog eyes. I don't want to make this paragraph any longer than it needs to be, so I'll just tell you the results. Marie won.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sai and Cecil are now approaching the last house in the neighborhood. They've dealt with other trick~or~treaters, rude people who refused to cough up the goods, and Halloween costume parties, but now they have to face the scariest thing of all.  
  
The poor innocent souls walked up to the door, confident that whatever the person behind it added to their bags would cause them to overflow. They knocked on the door and shouted "Trick or treat!" not realizing that the next thing to come from their mouths would be "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH*GASP*AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The door opened and they ran off in fear of what the had witnessed, yelling, well, you know, what I typed up there.  
  
The hideous vision stood in the doorway, utterly confused at what happened, until a voice of reason called from behind him.  
  
"I told you not to answer the door in your underwear, dear."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'The Blair' Boring 'Witch Project' has finally ended at Chibodee's house, and all of the guys minus Argo are cleaning up.  
  
"I don't see how Argo got out of this," Domon complained.  
  
"I heard something about him promising Nastasha a night of wild erotic Russian fun," Shirley said. Everyone in the room went bug~eyed at this.  
  
"We didn't need to know that," George said.  
  
"Why not? It might be useful to you guys someday!" Janet said. Domon and George turned scarlet at this while Chibodee was honestly considering the possibility. Just then, Sai and Cecil came back from their trick~or~treating.  
  
"You guys got a good haul! So what happened?" Chibodee said.  
  
"Don't ask," Sai and Cecil said at the same time.  
  
End.  
  
Chibodee: Wait! That can't be the end!  
  
Why can't it?  
  
Chibodee: 'Coz you did things differently than most G Gundam fics!  
  
Oh? Like what?  
  
Chibodee: Well, for one thing, You spelled Maria "Marie".  
  
'Coz that's how I hear it. I spell her name "Marie Louise" 'coz I hear "Marie Louise". Besides, if she had a problem with it, she'd bring it up with me, doncha think?  
  
Chibodee: Well, maybe... But the story seems kind of short.  
  
That's 'coz I did this to win a wager.  
  
Chibodee: Wager?  
  
Yeah. I told my sister I was gonna write an All Hallow's Eve fanfic & have it posted in one day. Naturally, it was gonna be short.  
  
Chibodee: Why are you callin' it "All Hallow's Eve"? It's Halloween!  
  
I call it All Hallow's Eve 'coz it is the day before two holy, or "hallowed", days, just like the day before Christmas is called "Christmas Eve." "Halloween" is short for "All Hallow's Eve".  
  
Chibodee: Okay... But why didn't you write it like you're writing now?  
  
Actually, I find it very difficult to write some things in script form. This seemed better in story form, so that's how I did it. That's also how I'm going to write my next G Gundam fanfic.  
  
Chibodee: You mean you're not gonna leave us alone?  
  
Far from it. I know this one was kind of crappy, but I promise you the ones I work on for a while are great. Satisfied now, Mr. Crocket?  
  
Chibodee: I guess.  
  
Good. Now I gotta go take care of George's rose garden.  
  
Chibodee: Why?  
  
He's in jail.  
  
Chibodee: Jail?  
  
It's in the next fanfic at the very end.  
  
Chibodee: BWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Don't tease him about it. You'll end up in the same jail at the end of the fanfic as well.  
  
Chibodee: Awww... Not again...  
  
Well, I've wasted enough of your time, considering the story was over a page and a half ago. So why are you still reading my Mountain Dew~induced ramblings? Get outta here!  
  
Chibodee: Yeah! Get outta my house!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Happy All Hallow's Eve Everyone 


End file.
